This invention relates to a lawn trimmer utilizing a resilient cutting member for cutting and more particularly to such a lawn trimmer having a removable edging attachment utilizing the resilient cutting member for edging.
Heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,148 dated July 12, 1988, a lawn trimmer has been provided with an edging attachment so that the cutting line functions both as a trimming line and an edging line. When utilized as an edger, it is necessary that the lawn cutter be supported at a uniform height above the lawn to be edged by the cutting line and to have an edge guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,148 utilizes a single roller riding along a curb, sidewalk, or driveway to support the line cutter in edge cutting relation without utilizing an edge guide. The roller is mounted on the cutter for movement between a retracted inoperable position and an extended operable position. The use of a single roller permits the cutter to tilt in a vertical plane during cutting movement of the cutter along a supporting surface, such as a curb, sidewalk, or driveway. A motor is mounted adjacent the cutter head which has the cutting line coiled on a spool therein.